Avoiding
by ShayL
Summary: Why Ponyboy avoids bringing certain people of the gang to any sort of public or social event involving himself. Warnings: OOCness, dumb humor, cursing, overly affectionate brothers, etc
1. Track Meets

For the sake of comedy, I decided to do this number. Basically, it's about why Ponyboy avoids bringing the gang (namely Soda, Steve and Two-Bit) to any social or public sort of events. If you have any ideas, please don't hesitate to throw 'em at me.

This is in third person's POV so, sorry if that bothers you!

Notes

1) Pony and Darry get along pretty well, like they do at the end of the book.

2) Dally and Johnny are alive and well.

3) I should just say that this doesn't really have a place in the book. You can pick a time.

4) Characters are most likely going to be OOC. I believe that the only accepting chance for OOC-ness is in a purposely-comedic fanfic. Apologies if this bothers you as well.

* * *

****

Chapter One- Track Meets

Friday morning- 7:18 AM- Curtis's household

It was a bright and sunny day, with a slight breeze. Basically, a perfect day for some running. And that was exactly what Ponyboy Curtis was planning to do today.

"Hey Darry!" The said person called, stepping into the kitchen of his home.

"Yeah?" Replied one, tall and dark-haired brother standing at the stove. He was cooking up some eggs for breakfast, in case you were curious.

"I have a track meet today. Are you going to come?" Pony asked, sitting at the table to await for his meal.

Placing plates on the table, Darry set down the spatula and turned off the stove. "Sorry little man, I won't be able to come."

"Oh." The youngest picked up his glass of chocolate milk, with a look of sadness crossing his face. "Work?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about it. Soda said he was off today so he'll probably swing by."

Pony looked up. To come think of it, Soda has never been to one of his track meets. Knowing Soda, he'd probably bring Steve. Then Two-Bit will want to go. And Dally will probably have nothing better to do at that time of day. Finally, Johnny will just go since everyone else in the gang, aside from Darry, is going.

Ponyboy started pondering. Is that really such a good idea? Then he snorted. Such a silly thought. What could they possibly do at a track meet?

Little did Pony know of the trouble that was yet to come.

Friday afternoon- 3:10 PM- Outside school gates

"Steve!" A slim and tall blonde-haired guy called out, waving his hands. The lean, dark-hair-in-complicated-swirls guy looked over once stepping out from the interior of the school building. Jogging over, he dropped his bag on the ground.

"What are you doing here, dropout?" Steve questioned, catching the other in a headlock.

Growling, Soda pushed his buddy to ground, getting into a wrestle match. "I'm here to see Pony run. He says he has one of those track feets or something."

Grunting, Steve rolled so he was on top. "First off, it called a 'track meet'. Second, why? You can see him run any time."

Sitting up, he pushed the dark-haired boy off. "Because this is a competition thing and it's really important to Ponyboy, so I thought I'd come and cheer him on like the good older brother I am."

Steve snorted. "Right." Standing up, he pulled up his buddy.

"Oh yeah, Two-Bit and Dally and Johnny are coming too!" Soda exclaimed, sounding very excited. "Two-bit said he was gonna bring something to help cheer Ponyboy on."

Steve stared at him, thinking of all the possibilities that the 'something' could be.

Few minutes pass...

"Hey." Was heard from behind with Soda and Steve spinning around to see who was the intruder.

"Oh, Dally, it's just you. And Johnnycakes too!" Soda remarked, sighing.

"Who did you think it was? A bunch of Socs comin' to get ya?" Dally replied coolly, lighting up and handing one to Johnny.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Steve said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Don't get wise with me Randle." Dally retorted, bearing his canine-like teeth.

But before anyone could make a response, a shout was heard from the side. Everyone turned around, only to see Two-Bit running towards them.

By the time he made it over, he was panting. "Man, you guys coulda told me where y'uns were meetin' so I didn't hafta run all over."

"Are you all right, Two-Bit?" Johnny asked, patting his back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little worn out." Two-Bit responded, standing up straight... with a slouch.

Dally chuckled. "From what I see, it seems that you only ran from the parking lot to here. What's that? A good 20 feet?"

"Aw, shut it. Ya know I ain't one for runnin' around like Pony."

Soda peered around Two-Bit. "Whatcha got there?"

The sideburns man cleared his throat, reached behind and pulled out several items. "Ta-da! I got 'em from the cheerleaders. Neat, huh?"

Everyone stared at the man, then at the items and back at the man again.

"YAY!" Soda cheered, taking two of them from Two-Bit. "Pony can't miss us if we got these... but... how do you use them?"

"They're pom-poms. The things the cheerleaders shake around?" Steve replied, glaring at Two-Bit. "And don't you mean, you _stole_ them?"

"ARE YA NUTS!" Dally slapped Two-Bit upside the head, causing him to drop the remaining. "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WAVE THESE THINGS AROUND!"

"But Soda's right," Johnny said, picking up two, "Pony wouldn't miss us if we wave these around a bit."

"JOHNNY! OF ALL PEOPLE!" Dally shouted, whirling on the poor, now-trembling tanned boy. "HAVE SOME SENSE!"

"Well, I thought it was a good idea." Two-Bit replied, picking up his own two.

"C'mon Steve!" Soda poked his buddy in the side. "Take two!"

Steve looked his dark gold-haired friend, then at the pom-poms. He didn't really want to be caught dead waving these dreaded things around... yet he didn't want to upset his seemingly excited buddy. "I'll take one." And so, he picked one up.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Dally shouted, glaring at all of them. "Well, there's no way you guys are going to make me carry these damn things."

Ten minutes pass...

"C'mon guys, hurry! It starts in like, two minutes!" Soda called to those lagging behind.

"How would you know? You don't even carry a watch!" Steve shouted back, trying to keep up.

"I do! And it starts in..." Two -bit paused to read his wristwatch, "... one minute!"

"What if we miss Pony? He might get upset." Johnny asked, moving a little faster now that the track was in view.

"Nah, Pony said he's in one of the later groups." Soda replied, jumping over the fence with the other following.

Dally, of course, was grumbling and cursing the whole time, with the pom-poms taped to his hands, thanks to a certain shop-lifter who just so happen to have some in his pockets. He couldn't even bend his fingers, let alone try to tear the damned things off. "Watch yourself Matthews. You're gonna get it before ya know it."

"Right! Like, when you can get those off?" Two-Bit started laughing, nearly making himself along with Johnny, whom he was helping up, fall over the fence.

"Hah, look at that. I don't think I'll be able to make it over, seeing I can't even bend my fingers. Have fun." Dally replied, turning around to walk away.

Three minutes later...

"Yay! Just in time!" Soda cheered, bouncing in his seat. "Anybody see Pony yet?"

"No." Was Steve's only response. I mean, it's not like he was even going to bother looking for the tag-a-long.

"There he is." Johnny pointed, down at the bottom, where a group of runners were lined up in waiting.

"Quick! Everyone get in position. I think he's going next!" Two-Bit shouted, shifting so he was able to keep himself and Dally prepared.

Dally, of course, was cursing and grumbling the whole time.

Down at the bottom, within the group of runners lined up in waiting...

Pony was re-tying his shoes, making sure that they stayed that way. He was also wondering if anybody in the gang has came or not. Taking a quick glance around, he couldn't see very much, considering the rather larger-than-normal crowd today.

"Probably because of the decent weather." Pony mumbled to himself, standing back up.

"What did you say, grease?" Another boy, standing less than a foot away from him. "Thinking of getting cocky on the track again?" He snarled, glaring at the younger one.

Pony glared back, but opting not to respond, for his turn was next.

"Curtis!" The coach called, and so, he walked to his position.

Back up in the bleachers...

"LOOK! IT'S PONY!" Soda shouted, standing up and pointing, startling the others. "PONY! UP HERE!" He started waving his arms along with the pom-poms like mad.

"Soda! Control yourself! He can't focus if you're scream-" He paused mid-sentence, pondering on what he was about to say. Then he stood up and joined in with Soda.

"YEAH!" Two-Bit jumped up as well, dragging Dally and Johnny with him, screaming and waving the pom-poms around. "PONYBOY! WOO!"

Everyone else in the stadium paused in their doings and watched as the 'greasers' cheered loudly.

Back down on the track...

Poor Pony was praying that maybe a Soc will trample him to death or something so he wouldn't have to go through this humiliation any further.

Back up on the bleachers...

Johnny was also cheering, not wanting to let his friend down, but a little more quietly. Suddenly, he felt his right foot slip and found himself falling forward.

Dally, trying to get out of Two-bit's grasp, saw this movement and leaned forward to catch the boy.

Two-Bit, who was still holding onto Dally, unintentionally leaning over, causing him to loose his footing and fall forward also.

Steve, just noticing all of this, reached over and tried to pull the sideburns man back up, but found that there was too much weight and he too, moved forward. But not without swinging an arm back to grab hold of something.

Soda was oblivious to all of this, cheering like crazy for his brother, until he felt someone grab him by the arm and yank him forward.

Back down at the track...

Now everyone, including the runners, paused to watch the large group of boys tumble their way down to the bottom of the bleachers. They could hear the screams and shouts and cursing along the way.

Pony couldn't take it anymore. He gathered his stuff and left.

At the bottom of the bleachers...

"GET OFFA ME NOW!" One of them shouted from the bottom of the pile.

Soda, struggling to steady himself, saw his brother walking away. "PONY! WAIT UP!" Thus, he jumped up (with some grunts from below) and chased after him.

Steve, seeing this, followed his buddy.

Two-Bit, not wanting to be left behind, got up, pulling Johnny with him, and forced the two of them to run after the others.

Poor Dally was left to lie in the dirt, staring the sky with pom-poms still taped to his hands and cursing everyone he knew... didn't knew... and especially Two-Bit.

Later that evening...

"So how was the meet?" Darry asked, placing a plate in front of the reddish-brown haired sibling.

Pony glared at Soda. "I don't want to talk about it."

Darry looked over at Soda, waiting for an explanation.

Soda looked at the both of them, confused. "What? What did I do?"

* * *

Well... yes, this is odd. But I was in an odd mood. So I wrote an odd fic. Make sense, right? Hopefully you guys won't find this offensive or anything. I really have nothing against Darry (for him not being present much) or Dally (for him getting the burnt of everything). It was just something to do while I was bored. 


	2. School Plays

All right, second chapter in the making! Haha! I'm afraid that this chapter might seem a little ridiculous... then again, when aren't the greasers boys being ridiculous?

All notes are the same, refer to chapter one if forgotten.

* * *

****

Chapter Two- School Plays

Wednesday morning- 7:09 AM- Curtis's household

"DARRY!" A shout was heard through the halls, into the kitchen, causing the eldest brother to almost drop his pot. Fumbling with the handle, he gently placed it back on the stove and turned around.

"WHAT? You tryin' to make me burn the house down?"

The youngest sibling stepped into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "Sorry about that Dar, but I have an important announcement to make."

"OOH! TELL ME!" The middle brother shouted, bursting through the door, pouncing into the seat next to his beloved younger brother. "Tell me, Pony! Tell me too!"

A slight mutter was made ("Damn it!"), followed by the clearing of the throat. "Right... as I was saying..." A tug at the collar, "Uhh..."

"Well?" Darry asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

Ponyboy made a quick, not-quite-a-glare at Sodapop then shook his head. "Well... I was talked into something that I didn't really want to do, and I kept beggin' and stuff, but the teacher wouldn't lemme out of it, so I managed to get one of the smallest parts possible to save some of my dignity that I'm still holdin' onto and so--"

"What the hell are ya yappin' about?" A voice, new and familiar, shouted, followed with a bang of the screen door. "My god, ya givin' me a headache already an' I haven' been up for like, 10 minutes!"

"Two-bit! Don't interrupt Pony! Even if we can't understand what's he's saying half the time, it's still important to listen to every word, right Dar?" Soda scolded, looking over his shoulder to the elder.

"... yeah. Anyways, Pony, get to the point already. You're going to be late."

Poor Pony now had a crumbling look on his feature, as if he was about to cry as soon as he heard Two-bit's voice. "Uhh... well..."

"PONY!"

"I'm in the school play and it's in two days and I need you to be there because the teacher said we have to have at least one relative to attend no matter how big or small your part is!" He spitted out very quickly, stumbling over a few words.

Silence followed, allowing the others to let this sink in.

"A SCHOOL PLAY! I WANNA GO!" Soda cheered, jumping up. "And Steve can come. And Johnny! And Dally too! Oooh, this will be so much fun! I'm gonna go and find the others! BYE!"

And with that said, he was gone.

Then strange, maniacal laughter was heard from Two-bit... at least, that's how it sounded to Ponyboy. To everyone else, it was merely a chuckle.

"Don' you worry your pretty lil' head, Pony. I'll make sure that ya get all the attention ya deserve! We'll show 'em damn Socs who's the betta actor in this town! Leave it to me!"

And with that said, he was gone as well.

Darry watched the door slam, then blinked. "I need to do something about that door." He muttered, shaking his head. "Anyways, Pony, don't worry I'll be there to keep them under control, okay?" He quickly said, after seeing the terribly defeated look on his youngest sibling. "You got nothing to worry about!"

Pony sniffed.

Friday evening- 6:23 PM- School courtyard, outside of auditorium

"All right, listen up!" Darry called out, unfortunately catching the attention of everyone around him. "Uhh... no, just these guys here."

He waited until all of the unnecessary ones turned away, and faced the gang once more. "Listen here and listen good. There is going to no screw-ups, loud noises, distractions of any kind going on during the play, ya hear? This is Pony's big moment and I want it to be perfect! We're going to be a quiet, calm and peaceful audience like everyone else, got it?"

"Yes." The gang replied monotonously.

Then Soda looked around. "Where's Two-bit?"

"Who cares? Better him bein' anywhere but here!" Dally retorted, stomping a cigarette while lighting up a new one, giving a second to Johnny.

Steve said nothing, for he didn't really care one way or another. If he had it his way though... he would give just about anything to switch with Two-bit right now. I mean, really? Who would want to see a stupid play with that damn tag-a-long in it? But he had to please Soda, and pleasing Soda is exactly what he was going to do (in the most non-perverted way possible, you perverts, haha).

Johnny also did not say anything, but more out of nervousness and fear, for there were hordes of Socs lurking around. Better to stick with the gang and keep the mouth shut.

Soda was cheerfully humming, thinking of all sorts of small parts his wonderful younger brother could be playing. But it would be more helpful if he knew what the play was called or what it is about. But wait? Didn't Pony say he was getting 'one of the smallest parts possible'? Let's hope Pony's not playing something ridiculous like a tree.

Darry was worrying terribly over Ponyboy's physical condition though, more than the play. I mean, there are Socs everywhere! What if he's being held up backstage and there was no way to get to him? He could be in trouble and no one would know about it! This calls for a secretive nail-biting moment. Better not let anyone know what he was thinking.

Dally was, once again, incredibly pissed off. Now, it was blondie who dragged him here, rather than that cursed sideburns asshole. How is it that he is never able to escape these damned fools! Nobody messed with him in New York, so why is he being controlled so easily in freakin' Tulsa, Oklahoma? Ahh, the need for blood is rising up again...

"OKAY!" Darry shouted, once again catching everyone's attention around him, "The play is about to start, so put out your cigarettes and go in!"

Oddly enough, everyone around them followed the gang, for the one in charge had a eerie feeling about him... where you just didn't want to disobey him no matter what.

Inside the school, backstage of the auditorium

"PLACES PEOPLE, PLACES!" The teacher shouted, pushing everyone to the sides. "THE PLAY IS STARTING IN LIKE, TWO MINUTES! SO GET YOUR ASS WHERE YOU BELONG!"

Pony finished tying his costume and looked around. He wanted to see if the others were there, but decided not to ruin it just yet.

"Better to think I'm safe for now anyways." He mumbled to himself, moving to the side.

"What did you say, grease?" Another boy, standing less than a foot away from him. "Thinking of getting cocky on the stage?" He snarled, glaring at the younger one.

Pony glared back, but opting not to respond, for his turn was coming.

Down in the audience

"Psst! HEY!" A loud whisper was heard to Soda's right. Turning, he came face-to-face with a smiling Two-Bit.

"Hey man! Where have ya been?" Soda asked, trying to look in the bag that older boy was holding.

"Haha. Wait 'til ya see what I got this time!" He responded, chuckling. Quieting down, he leaned forward, seeing Darry at the other end. Leaning back again, he titled his head towards Soda's. "Aw right, carefully pass 'em items down, but make sure Dar doesn't see. And make sure Dally gets 'em too!"

And so, he slowly reached into his bag.

On stage, behind the side curtains

"All right, Curtis! Get ready for your big scene!" The teacher not-so quietly whispered, slapping the poor boy on the back.

"Big scene, my ass." He muttered, tugging at his costume.

Down in the audience

"Why should I?" Dally harshly whispered, clutching the tools of evil in his hands.

"Think about it! Are ya really going to do what Darry tells ya! Are ya really gonna play "the good brat" in school of all places! What's with ya, man! Ya losin' it!" Two-Bit argued over Soda and Steve's heads.

"How dare you! Damn you! Don't think I won't start a rumble now just 'cause we're in this hellhole!"

"This is ya big chance! Show 'em assholes out who ya really are! Make sure that they see Dally the man!"

"Grr... I'll get you for this, I swear to God, I will!"

On stage

Pony quickly walks across the stage to the others and was just about to recite his line, until horrors of all horrors happened.

"WWWWWOOOOOO POOONNNYYYY!" Sounds of sparklers, horns and shakers with confetti flying everywhere in the audience.

Everyone in the audience, onstage and backstage stopped what they were doing to watch the gang.

Darry was absolutely flabbergasted at the fact that he overlooked such a situation, so ashamed that he let his brother down.

"GO PONY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Soda cheered like mad, throwing confetti here and there.

Steve, being the ever-loyal buddy, helped Soda get the confetti to go everywhere and on everything.

Johnny blew into the horn, hesitatingly at first, but got into it. Now he was blowing away.

Two-Bit had the shakers and was screaming like a madman. "PONY! WAY TO GO!"

Dally was actually having a hell of a time, waving those sparklers everywhere. Unfortunately, the gang failed to realized the conditions of the seats...

Wooden.

Within minutes, everyone was screaming out of fear and panic, trying to get out of the now-blazing auditorium.

And poor Pony had to yet again, face the humiliation of having these kind of friends.

Outside the school a few minutes later...

Fire trucks sounded. People screaming. It was a mess.

"I'm so sorry Ponyboy! I swear, I had no idea what they were up to!" Darry cried, hugging his youngest sibling.

Pony said nothing, for nothing could be said in this type of situation.

"Eh, Pony?" Soda called out, grabbing his brother by the shoulders, "Are you mad, Ponyboy? Did we do something wrong?"

Pony took another glance at the now-dying fires, and looked back at his brother. "No, Soda... don't worry about it."

* * *

All right, to answer some questions that I feel will be asked.

Yes, I repeated some dialogue from the previous chapter. That was purposely done.

No, you will not know what kind of play Pony was in or what part he was playing.

Yes, Two-bit is, once again, the mastermind behind these ridiculous schemes.

And yes, I know it seems odd, and most likely OOC, that Dally would, once again, be forced to do something ridiculous... it was the sparklers. I swear.

Well, Darry got more screen-time and Dally wasn't made to be too-big of a fool... sort of. So hopefully, you have enjoyed this ridiculous chapter. Please review!

And yes, I know I used the word 'ridiculous' a lot. You're probably thinking of how ridiculous I am to use 'ridiculous' a ridiculous number of times. Apologies.


	3. Movie Houses

Oh my, the greasers are at it again. Poor Ponyboy, how does he deal with this? And poor Darry feels like he's letting his little brother down. And poor Dally, it always seems to be his fault. Oh well.

Notes, warnings, etc. are all the same.

* * *

_**Chapter Three- Movie Houses**_

**Friday afternoon- 4:21 PM- Curtis's household**

Today, Pony had a brilliant idea. Or at least, he thought so.

"Hey Darry!" He called, walking into the living room, where his eldest brother sat in the recliner, reading the newspaper.

Lowering the ends of the paper, Darry looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can I go to the movie house today?"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. This was his brilliant idea.

"Well, I don't know Ponyboy. I don't want you walking by yourself and I gotta work tonight, so I won't be able to give you lift." Darry responded, folding and placing the paper on the table. "Why don't you see what Soda's doing? Maybe he can walk you there and back."

Ponyboy sighed. Figures.

Turning around, he headed towards his bedroom. Pushing the door open, he saw his other older brother lying on the bed, seemingly sleeping.

Pursing his lips, Pony debated on whether to wake him up to ask or not.

"What's up Pony? Ya need something?"

Well, that answers that.

"Umm... well, are you doing anything super-busy tonight?" The nearly redhead asked, sitting in the desk chair. "Like something that won't give you any free time at all?"

"Hmm..." The blonde sat up, rubbing his chin. "Super-busy? Hmm... actually, I'm not doing anything at all tonight!"

A slight mutter ("damn it!") was barely heard, followed by the clearing of the throat.

"Why? Did you wanna do something? Hey, let's hang out tonight Ponyboy! How about it?" Soda questioned, throwing the sheet off of himself. "We can do lots of stuff! I mean, it's been so long since we've done something together! Let's make tonight a "brothers minus Darry" night!"

"Umm... well, actually, I uhh... had... other plans." Pony shamefully admitted, hating to crush his brother's enthusiasm.

"Like what?"

"Umm... going to the movie house."

"And?"

"Uhh... that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Soda was quiet for a moment, allowing some time to think this through. Pony sat stiffly, waiting for the worst.

"Okay, I got it! We'll go to the movie house together and then we can do other stuff afterwards! Ooh, and let's invite the others too! I know Darry's working, but everyone else should be able to come! Oh man, you just sit here and wait, Ponyboy! I'll go gather everyone and we'll all head out!"

And he was gone.

Ponyboy wanted to cry.

**Friday evening- 5:15 PM- Curtis's household**

"So... Ponyboy! I heard that ya were tryin' to go off somewhere without us, eh?" Two-bit nudged the youngest in the side. "Were ya meetin' a chick or somethin'?"

"Knock it off!" Pony growled, slapping the sideburn's arm away. "You know I don't gotta chick... at least, not a new one every week like some."

"Hey!" Lightly hitting him upside the head, Two-bit waggled his index finger in the other's face. "Watch ya mouth, little man. Or else I'll be bringin' in the soap."

"Whatever." Walking away, he placed himself on the far side of the couch, crossing his slim arms.

"Okay! Is everybody here!" Soda exclaimed, running into the living room. "Wait! We're still missin' some! Why?"

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll show up real soon." Steve said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"And here they come!" Two-bit exclaimed, leaning towards the window. "Dal and Johnny-cake incoming! Quick! Everybody hide!" With that said, he threw himself on top of Pony.

"Gah!" Falling on the floor with the other on top, he groaned. "My back! The pain!"

"Faster!" Dragging him by the collar, Two-bit nudged the both of them behind the couch.

Soda knelt down behind the table with Steve at his side.

Everything was silent except for the turning of the knob, a couple pairs a feet and the slam of the screen door.

"What the hell? Where are they?" Shouted a rough voice, followed by a stamp of a foot.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone, excluding Pony who is still being held on to by the collar, shouted, jumping from their hiding spots.

"GAH!" Dally whipped out his blade, swinging it around while pushing Johnny behind him.

"Whoa, easy there man!" Two-bit exclaimed, backing from the knife, pushing Pony behind him as well. Pony accidentally bumped into a chair, knocking it over.

"Holy shit! Don't friggin' scare Johnny like that again! Or I'll kill ya!" Dally slowly lowered the blade, letting go of Johnny to allow him to move freely.

"What's the surprise for?" The timid one asked, walking to Dally's side. "Is it someone's birthday?"

"Nah! We just wanna surprise you two!" Soda explained, leaping over the fallen chair. "Were ya surprised?"

"Uhh, y-yeah, I guess s-so." Johnny stuttered, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Damn it! This was your idea, wasn't it?" Dally swore, pointing his still-pulled out blade at Two-bit. "Admit it!"

"Whaddya talkin' about? Man, it's always me." Two-bit sighed, placing a hand on his own chest. "Sometimes... I just feel like the flame has gone out in our gang, ya know what I mean?" Placing his arms around a confused and annoyed Ponyboy, he pulled the youngest in a light squeeze. "Aren't we all a family?"

"YES! I totally agree!" Soda cried, also leaping into the hug.

Steve refused to utter a word, but he did place a light pat on Sodapop's shoulder.

"Johnny! Come here!" Two-bit ordered, holding out an arm.

The poor boy slowly walking forward, unsure of what to expect. Allowing Two-bit to place an arm his shoulders, he was also sucked into the group hug.

Dally hasn't said a word, but his feeling on the scene in front of him was well-written all over his face. It was clearly a look of annoyance and disgust.

"You... guys... are... RIDICULOUS! CUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!" He screamed, waving his blade around like a mad-man. "OR ELSE I'LL STAB ALL OF YA!"

**Friday evening- 6:03 PM- On way to movie house**

"Man, it's getting dark. We shoulda left earlier." Ponyboy complained, looking up at the now bluish-purple sky.

"Nah, don't ya worry about it, Pony. Darry won't mind, since it's the weekend. 'Sides, ya with us and we'll take care of things." Soda reassured his younger sibling, patting his shoulder.

"I guess." The near red-head muttered, putting his hands in his pockets.

Two-bit turned his head from the front of the line, keeping his grip on Dally's coat sleeve. "Okay, we're almost there! Got the money?"

"Yeah." Steve held up the small bundle, containing enough for all.

"Two-bit... ya gonna get it one of these days, I swear." Dally threatened, waving one of his taped-up hands.

"Yeah, yeah, ya told me that already. Quit whining so much." Two-bit replied, tugging on Dally's sleeve harder.

"What is this movie about?" Johnny piped in from the back, next to Steve.

"It's a western movie, but I don't remember what it's about." Ponyboy responded, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Don't do that, you'll get wrinkles." Soda said, reaching up to rub the spot between Pony's eyebrows. "Can't let you be lookin' old."

"Ahh, cut it out. I'm not gonna look old." He replied, swatting his brother's hand away, with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks from embarrassment.

Unbelievable. He's 14 years old and Soda's treating him like a kid.

"Must be hanging around Darry too much." Ponyboy muttered, shoving his hands back into his pant pockets.

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"We're here!" Two-bit cried out, placing one hand on his hip and using the other to hold both his and Dally's hands in the air. "Let's boogie!"

"Boogie yerself and lemme go!" Dally yelled, swinging his free, taped-up hand at the one with the sideburns.

"Dally, Dally, Dal. Have ya thought about anger management?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Come on Pony! Let's get good seats." Soda cheered, lovingly dragging his brother inside the movie house. Steve and Johnny followed.

"Wait up!" And so, Two-bit not-so lovingly dragged Dally after the four.

**Friday evening- 6:47 PM- Halfway through the movie**

"I'm boooooooored." Soda whined, constantly moving around in his seat. "Is it over yet?"

"Wanna ditch?" Steve asked, leaning against one arm which was placed on the armrest closest to Soda.

"No. We have to wait until Pony's done." Soda looked up at the couple (seemingly dozens) of rows in front of him sadly, where his brother sat... so far away from him.

"Whatever." Steve replied, now leaning the other way.

**Up a few rows...**

Pony was completely immersed into the movie.

**Back a few rows, plus some more...**

Johnny was trying to follow the plot, but was constantly distracted by Two-bit who was busy with restraining Dally.

"I'll kill that movie stub guy! How dare he make fun! He'll pay! THEY'LL ALL PAY!" Dally shouted, trying to push Two-bit off of him.

Several people 'sshh-ed' at him earlier, but quickly learned their lessons. Now they just try to ignore the New Yorker.

"C'mon man, ya botherin' everybody!" Two-bit grunted, taking a hit in the side. "Just sit until the movie's done."

"NO! I REFUSE! AND YA AIN'T GONNA TELL ME WHAT TO DO EITHER!" Jumping up, Dally stood straight up with one foot on the back of his seat and the other foot on the back of the seat in front of him.

Two-bit reacted quickly though, unfortunately for Dally, by grabbing him around the waist. Unfortunately once again, Two-bit put too much weight forward, with the two of them now falling towards Johnny.

"GAAAAHH!" Followed by a loud crash.

**Up a few rows...**

Steve turned around to watch, but Soda was too busy being depressed.

'Why is Pony sitting way up there? Is he mad at me? Did I do somethin' wrong? Say somethin'?'

Standing up, Soda walked out of the aisle, moving towards the front of the room. Reaching Pony's row, he sat at the very end seat, looking to his side. His brother was still several seats away from him.

That was not suitable.

Standing up again, he shifted over a few seats.

Still too far away.

Standing up, he repeated.

No, still not close enough.

And he moved.

No.

And he moved again.

Not yet.

Once more.

That's better.

Pony blinked, then turned his head, noticing his brother sitting right next to him. Soda turned and smiled, flashing his prefect teeth.

**Back a few rows...**

Steve was watching this, becoming very annoyed. That's when he noticed the scattered candy on the floor.

Looking up, he stared at Pony's head.

Looking down, he stared at the candy.

Ponyboy's head equals target. Candy pieces equals darts.

It's go time.

**Back a few rows...**

"I can't breathe!" Johnny cried, being crushed by two bodies on top of him.

"Johnny! Hold on!" Dally cried, suddenly pushing himself up so fast that Two-bit, who was on top, flew off.

Grabbing his him with both of his taped-up hands wrapped around his arm, Dally pulled the younger one up. "Are ya alright? That dumbass didn't hurt ya, right?"

"N-no, I'm fine now." Suddenly coughing, he sat down in his seat, with his mouth covered. "I think I swallowed somethin' I shouldn't have."

Hearing him still coughing, Dally turned around, scanning the room. Spotting someone holding a water container, he leapt over the rows and arm-grabbed it out of the person's hand.

"Hey!" The random guy shouted, standing up. "That's mine!"

"Too bad, sucker!" Running back, he handed to container to Johnny. "Here, drink up."

"Oww, my back." Two-bit complained, standing up to rub a sore spot. "Damn Dal, ya didn't gotta throw me off like a damn horse or somethin'."

"Shut up! It's your fault Johnny's choking on somethin'."

"I'm **_cough_** not choking **_cough_**, really. I just **_cough_** swallowed candy or somethin' **_cough_**." Wiping his mouth, he looked up a few rows. "What is Steve doin'?"

**Up a few rows...**

Closing one eye and squinting the other, he raised the piece of candy carefully to take aim. Quickly, he drew his hand back and snapped it forward.

**Up a few more rows...**

"OW!" Pony suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the back of his head. "That hurt!"

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" Soda fussed, also placing his hands on the back of Ponyboy's head. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right in the middle. Like somebody tried to shoot me with a bullet that bounces or something." Rubbing the spot, he winced when Soda accidentally placed his fingers on the sore spot. "Ahh, easy Soda."

"Sorry, honey. I don' there's a bump or anythin'. You can take some Tylenol when we get home, alright?"

"Yeah." Rubbing the spot once more, Ponyboy returned his attention back to the movie.

**Back a few rows...**

Steve... was not a happy child. Why does Soda fuss over that brat like a mother hen! Picking up another piece, he was just about to take aim when...

**Back some more rows...**

"He just threw candy at Pony!" Johnny proclaimed, visibly upset. "Why!"

"Maybe he just doesn't like him." Dally replied, leaning back into his seat comfortably.

"Still, that's not nice." Two-bit complained, getting up. "I think someone needs a little chat." Slowly, he approached the few rows that separated Steve from the group, walking in the row right behind him. Crouching behind him, he raised his arms and swooped them down.

"GAAHH! WHA THE HELL!" Steve turned his head, only to find Two-bit clutching his arms around his neck. "Lemme go!"

"Quit abusing Pony!"

"I ain't abusing anybody!"

"Yah right. Like I couldn't see what ya doin' from where I sat."

Steve cringed, being caught so foolishly. He just happen to forget that the remainder of the gang sat behind him.

**Up a few rows...**

Soda was trying so hard to focus on the screen in front of him, but it was getting difficult. Sneaking a glance to his side, he saw Pony's intense expression.

Looking back at the screen, a fight scene had just begun. At least, he can enjoy this part.

Chuckling, he sat back and became immersed with the battle.

**Back some rows, plus some...**

"Hey Dal. Do ya think we shoulda let Two-bit do that?" Johnny asked, wincing after hearing Steve shout.

"Who cares! As long as I don' gotta do nothin'." Dally replied, noticing some snacks that a couple were eating down the row. "Man, I gettin' hungry. Be right back."

"Huh? Where are ya goin'?" Watching his hot-headed friend walk down the row towards an seemingly innocent teenage boy and girl, he had a sinking feeling.

**Up a few rows...**

"So what's this movie all about?" Two-bit asked, playing with his black-handled blade, flipping in the air.

"Hell if I know." Steve grumbled, crossing his taped-up hands across his chest.

Great, now he can't even do anything with his hands, let alone throw some candy.

"BWHAHA! Did ya see that guy knock that other guy in the face! HAHAHA!"

"..." Growling, Steve lifted one of hands, slightly trembling, and swore revenge.

**Up a few rows...**

"Hey, Pony!" The blonde of the brothers whispered loudly, nudging the red-head in the arm with his elbow.

"Hmm?" The younger one responded, leaning his head over without taking his gaze away from the screen.

"Dontcha think this gives good tips for rumbles?"

Ponyboy snorted, letting loose a small smile. "Yeah."

Suddenly, a shout, followed by a large crash occurred. Both boys spun around, only to see Dally fighting some guy who seemed to be in his early-20s.

**Back a few rows, plus some...**

"Who the hell do you think you are? I beat the shit out of ya, ya damn grease!" The tall, lanky blonde shouted, aiming a fist at the white-blond greaser.

"Hah! As if ya could!" And so he kneed the Soc in the stomach to prove his point. "Ya really think ya can beat me? Don't make me laugh!" Landing a punch at the side of the face, Dally flipped the guy over the seat.

The girl of the couple shrieked loudly, quickly running around to the row her beloved has fallen.

"Dally, stop!" Johnny shouted, cautiously creeping towards the older man. "It's not worth it anymore!"

"Ya man, cool it. The cops will come an' arrest ya, if ya don't stop." Steve cut in, coming towards Dally with Two-bit right behind him.

"And what makes ya think I really give a damn?" Grabbing a water container off the ground with both taped-up hands, he lifted it in the air and hurled it in the back towards a group of males Socs.

**Up a few rows, plus some...**

"Whooooaa! Dally's really gettin' it on!" Soda cried out, holding Ponyboy down in his seat.

Ponyboy slapped his forehead, sinking further down in his seat.

**Some time later...**

"Well, since Dally has officially beat almost every livin' and not livin' thing at the movie house, plus get arrested for the hundredth time, I suppose we'll all just go home or somethin'." Two-bit stated, walking with the remainder of the gang down the street.

"I can't believe he did that." Johnny muttered, rubbing his forehead to rid of the headache he received from trying to get Dally to calm down.

"I can." Steve replied, rolling his shoulders to relieve of the pain he got from trying to hold Dally back.

"Oh yeah! Pony, does ya head still hurt? In the back?" Soda asked, turning to look at his brother behind him.

Steve twitched, looking off to the side, with Two-bit and Johnny looking at him knowingly.

"Oh... nah, I'm okay." The red head responded, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. Chuckling, he smiled. "Even though I will probably never be allowed back in the movie house, at least we got a story to tell Darry."

Soda laughed, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Yep, I betcha he'll be like, snotty, saying that he ain't surprised."

"Yep!"

* * *

Yes, it's the end of the chapter! Wasn't that a hoot! Hahahaha! 

Okay, I'll stop. Where will the gang go next? Ideas, anyone? Yes, there were no Socs trying to torment (AKA annoy) Ponyboy this time. Maybe they're getting the idea? Please review!


	4. Career Day

Ahh, thanks you very much for all of the reviews. I'm so happy that people are enjoying this, and also thanks for the ideas. I must confess that I will be using one for this chapter because I just came with this inspiration as soon as I read the review. Haha... I'm such a dork.

Anyways, this chapter is for... existing for penguins! Yes... that's the name... I wish I could exist for penguins but unfortunately, the cows claimed me first. It's a little depressing but at least I get milk and cheese as a deal. Haha... I'll stop now.

**Note:** I'm going to try to do this chapter without any dialogue at all. Let's see how far I make it.

* * *

_**Chapter Four- Career Day**_

**Monday afternoon- 3:48 PM- Outside School Gates**

He couldn't believe it.

This had to be some sick joke.

Somebody either wants him to suffer or die... or both, maybe.

Rereading the paper, Ponyboy crumpled it in his fist...

And then screamed.

**Monday afternoon- 4:09 PM- Curtis's household**

Soda was incredibly bored.

In fact, he was so bored that he was a can't-even-budge-off-the-couch kind of bored.

Of course, one would wonder as to why the blonde is not at work today.

Sodapop is sick.

Not deathly ill or anything of that sort, of course. Just a cold-type of sick.

Therefore, he was limited to doing a number of things.

So that's why he was utterly and completely bored out of his mind.

Poor Soda.

**Monday afternoon- 4:34 PM- Just outside of Curtis's property**

After assuring several teachers, kids and random passerbys that he was NOT going to die, have a heart attack, jump in the street to get hit by a car AND do all of those at the same time, Ponyboy finally made it home. Unfortunately for him, that meant he had to actually walk in the door and come across brother number two, Sodapop.

Don't misunderstand though. Ponyboy loves his brother Soda to death (and of course, Darry too) but lately, Soda has been a little... difficult to deal with. It just has come to the point that he would rather sleep on the couch... away from Soda... and his... brotherly-loving ways.

Taking a deep breath, Pony placed his determined face on and pushed the gate open...

... only to be tackled to the ground.

**Monday afternoon- 4:38 PM- At a construction site**

After he climbed down from the ladder from carrying a bundle of roofing, Darry sighed and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. It was another dull day that just seemingly dragged on for many hours.

Checking his watch, he mentally subtracted the hours and minutes, telling himself that it was only three and half hours more to go before sunset. Then he can finally go home and sleep his weariness off.

**Monday afternoon- 5:01 PM- Curtis's household- living room**

Soda was greatly amused by the show that was playing live in front of him. In fact, he was so delighted that he let out many bits of chuckles to express himself properly.

After smacking the guilty Two-Bit upside the head for the twentieth time, Ponyboy stalked out of the room, into the kitchen to calm himself with a nice piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk.

Two-Bit grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, checking for any bumps. Satisfied with the lack of obvious injuries, he turned to glare at the laughing blond seated on the couch. With a creepy smirk sliding across his face, Two-Bit punched into the palm of his one hand, cracking his knuckles.

**Monday afternoon- 5:14 PM- Outside of Curtis's household- front of gate**

Shuffling his feet, Johnny looked up at the door, swearing that he could hear some screams coming from within. Biting his bottom lip, he hesitatingly place his hand on the gate door, ready to push it open until...

...a hand slapped down on top of his.

**Monday afternoon- 5:16 PM- Curtis's household- living room**

Now it was Ponyboy's turn to watch the show. Chuckling a bit, he scooped up a piece of his cake, shoveling inside his mouth, ready to swallow until...

...a scream from outside caused him to choke. Collapsing on the floor, the young one started thumping himself on the chest, trying to catch his breath.

Two-bit and Soda both jumped, spinning their heads in the direction of the door. The blonde jumped up, running to the entrance. Opening it up, he came across an odd site.

Poor Johnny was seated on the ground beside the gate door, breathing heavily, one hand clutching at his chest. Dally was standing right before him, one hand slightly held up in the air, and staring at the younger one with a startled look.

**Monday afternoon- 5:20 PM- DX Gas Station**

After cutting himself for the thousandth time, Steve threw his wrench against the wall, nearly hitting his temporarily co-worker, scaring the poor guy to death.

Wrapping his hand with a handkerchief, he swore to himself, stalking over to a stool to rest. Glaring at the other worker until he finally got the hint and left, the young man leaned back against the wall, thinking.

He really wished Soda was here. At least things would be more interesting like tools scattered all over in random spots and more girls to be entertained by.

Maybe he shouldn't have shown up to work with a cold a few days ago.

**Monday afternoon- 5:25 PM- Curtis's household- living room**

After apologizing profusely and rubbing his head a million times, Dally was finally able to get Johnny to go inside the house. Of course, he made extra sure that he was in the younger one's line of view the whole time.

Two-Bit was, obviously, laughing like a madman the whole time.

Soda, after noticing Pony's earlier position, was paying extreme attention to his younger brother, to the point where he wanted to feed him himself.

Ponyboy was busy trying to fend off Soda's offers.

(**AN: **All right, I can't stand it anymore. Everyone is going to talk for now on.)

"Soda, seriously, I can eat myself. It was accident before because Johnny screamed and I got startled by that." Pony said, trying to hide his cake and fork from the blonde.

"Pony, I don't want you choking again. You could've died if Two-Bit didn't see you!" Soda whined, arms immediately wrapped around the other's neck.

"Yeah, I'll die from choking because of you," the redhead muttered, trying to loosen Soda's grip, "And all Two-bit did was point and say 'hey, the kid's dying over there'. Yeah, very heroic of him." He added sarcastically, glaring at the said one.

Two-bit looked at him, shrugging. "Hey, at least I bothered ta notice ya."

Dally, sitting right in front of Johnny, facing towards the black-haired boy. "Johnny-cake... how was yer day?" He asked, careful not to make any sudden moves.

Johnny stared at the white-blonde haired man in front of him. "It was all right. School was really boring though." He responded quietly, shifting the placement of his hands on top of his lap. "I came over 'cause I heard Soda was sick. How are ya feelin' now?" He asked, now looking at the other blonde."

"Eh? I'm tons better now, especially now that I gots people visiting me." Soda grinned, finally letting go his brother. Standing up, he stretched his arms up. "Now I feel like doing a buncha laps 'round the block or somethin'."

Two-Bit yawned. "That's great, now I'm gonna eat yer food." Getting up, he wandered his way into the kitchen. There was some banging to be heard, but then suddenly all the noises receded at once. "Hey! What's this?" The rusty-haired man called out, walking back out with a paper in his hand.

"What does it say?" Soda questioned, walking over to read over the other's shoulder.

Pony initially didn't think anything of it until he realized how crumpled the paper was. "WAIT!" Jumping up, he tried to swipe the sheet out of Two-Bit's hand. Unfortunately, he was too slow and ended up toppling over, falling face-down on the ground.

Soda, of course, immediately rushed to Pony's side while Two-bit tried to read the text on the paper outloud.

Clearing his throat, he held the paper in both hands, at arms' length. "_Attention all parents and guardians. Tomorrow, we're having a career day for all students. We wish to have any available guests to attend, willing to speak about their profession to the students. The event will take place at 11:00 AM in your child's homeroom , so please arrive at 10:30, 10:45 at the latest._" Putting the paper back down the table, he waited for Soda's reaction.

"Hey... you can talk good?" Dally asked, thinking how perfectly well-read the paper was by Two-Bit.

"Shove it." Was the only response.

"Pony! I could come in an' talk about workin' at the DX!" The blonde exclaimed, hugging the poor boy in the floor again. "And Darry can come an' talk about workin' on houses an' stuff."

"Hey! Aren't we all like Pony's 'parents' or whatever?" Two-Bit asked, picking up the paper again. "It's says 'parents and guardians' so Pony could have alot of people come in."

"No-," was all Pony was able to get out before Soda cut him off.

"Yeah! Steve could talk an' you Two-Bit and Dally! But what would you two talk about?"

Two-Bit chuckled, crossing his arms. "I would explain to them students about how gettin' an education is good fer ya and all. Imma student still 'cause I like ta learn."

"Bullshit. Yer just there fer the kicks. Ya don't get anything out of it." Dally retorted, snorting. "An' I ain't comin' in."

"But what about Johnny-cake? He goes ta school too." Soda asked, raising an eyebrow.

The tough man was silent, lost in thought.

"I would talk about ridin' in them rodeos." He responded casually, as if this wasn't a big deal... which it wasn't, but you know what I mean.

"Great, we have it all planned!" Soda cheered, slapping Pony on the back.

The poor boy whimpered from both the pain and his defeat.

**Monday evening- 8:21 PM- Curtis's household- kitchen**

"And that's what's we planned." Soda finished his monologue, shoveling his last piece of chicken in his already stuffed mouth. Chewing a bit, he forced the food down and faced Darry. "So whaddya think?"

The oldest brother just simply stared at the blonde as if he lost it. He snuck a glance at his other brother, noticing the depressing features on the poor child. Clearing his throat, the man placed his fork down, placing a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Soda, that's good that you wanna do that, but I don't think Ponyboy's homeroom teacher will... properly appreciate all of your efforts. Unfortunately, I have to work tomorrow an' I can't get off either, especially not this late. So yer gonna have to take my place, but the others are not needed to come in. Two-bit and Steve already attend and I'm workin' so that leaves you and Dally. If Dally wants ta come in fer Johnny, fine, but only you need to talk for Ponyboy, understand?"

Soda blinked owlishly at the elder one. "Darry, did you know that ya kinda have a big mouth?"

Silence filled the kitchen momentarily until...

"DAMN IT SODA! Listen when I talk!"

**Tuesday morning- 7:15 AM- Curtis's household- living room**

"Pony! Get up, today's the big day!" The blonde cheerfully cried, bouncing on the bed.

Groaning, the younger one, the future plans of the day suddenly coming back to him, tried to roll himself up in the sheets. "I dunno Soda... I ain't feelin' too good." The brownish redhead mumbled, trying to sound sickly.

Ceasing all of his actions at once, Soda immediately went into concerned-older-brother mode. "Are ya alright? Are ya sick? Gonna throw up?" He fussed, feeling Pony's head, face, stomach and whatnot. Then he gasped. "What if ya caught what I caught from Steve yesterday!"

Darry, hearing all the commotion down the hall, walked in the door. "Why are y'all still in bed? Let's go or you'll be late."

"Darry! Pony ain't feelin' good. I think he mighta caught what I caught." The blonde exclaimed, trying to pull the sheets over Pony's body, tucking him in.

Darry, being the one with the better paternal senses, walked over, looking at Pony's partially hidden face. "Hmm... Pony, look here."

"No."

"Pony."

"No."

"Pony!"

Twitching, he slowly looked at his older brother, trying to show an expression of discomfort. Unfortunately, Darry was able to see through all of his attempts.

"Get up. Soda, he'll be fine. He just has that waking-up-sickness that everyone gets in the morning." He walked towards the door. "Better hurry it up."

"Are ya sure? Pony ain't gonna die?" Soda called out, jumping off the bed. Of course, he missed that barely audible curse coming from underneath the sheets.

**Tuesday morning- 10:15 AM- School- Ponyboy's homeroom**

With his arms crossed on top of the desk and head bent down in the gap, Pony tried to relieve himself of an oncoming headache. Groaning, he tried to bang his head on the top of the desk, causing many around him to watch with interest.

"CURTIS!"

"Sorry."

**Tuesday morning- 10:25 AM- School- Ponyboy's homeroom**

All was noisy with chattering and random noises until a knock on the door was heard. It was open a crack and a head popped in... a head that belonged to...

"Two-bit?" Pony called out in surprise, with all the students staring.

"Yo. Came to watch the presentation. Me and Steve, that is." Two-bit responded, the two boys walking into the room, making themselves comfortable beside Ponyboy.

"Mr. Matthews. Mr. Randle. As much as I enjoy your company in my classroom," The homeroom teacher started, walking up to their seats, "But aren't you two boys suppose to be in your own homerooms for the presentations taking place _there_?"

"Nah, my old lady ain't comin' and Steve-o here ain't got anybody, but we know Pony, so we came to... how should I say, _support_ him." Two-bit responded casually, with a wave of his hand.

"Now just one minute-" The teacher started, but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Er, fine but any sort of disruption from either of you, it's the office." And with that, she walked over to the door to answer.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty familiar with the routine!" The rusty-haired man called out, chuckling.

"You're such a moron." Steve commented, leaning back and placing his feet on the back of Ponyboy's chair.

Pony didn't bother to notice, for he was too busy thinking of ways to escape.

A large group of adults walked in, heading towards the back of the room due to the teacher's instruction. Scanning the crowd, Pony noticed one person missing.

"Hey.. where's Soda?" He asked Two-bit and Steve, who both turned to look.

"Huh, must be running late." The curled-hair boy replied, shrugging and leaning back in his chair. "He'll probably make some kind of grand entrance or somethin'."

**Tuesday morning- 11:40 AM- School- Pony's homeroom**

"And thank you Mr. Smith. A construction company sounds like an exciting place." The teacher, applauding along with the rest of the class, dully commented to the last presenter. "Now it seems that we got through every-"

"WAIT! I'M HERE!" A male voice called out from the door, only to come out the mouth of the blonde, handsome boy named Soda.

A bang was heard, as one boy in the room threw his head down on top of his desk.

"And you are?" The teacher asked, startled to see a young boy.

"Sodapop Curtis, older brother of Ponyboy." He responded proudly, waving to the few members of the gang.

Several of the female students who recognized him, sighed deeply, staring at the boy with adoring eyes.

"Ahh..." The teacher started, recalling the name and person, "I see... and you're here to tell the class about your job, I presume?"

"Yes ma'am." The blonde nodded, grinning.

"Well then... if you would like, take a seat on the stool in front of the classroom."

Walking over, with every pair of eyes following his movements, he leaped onto the stool, pushing it back against the chalkboard so he could lean back comfortably.

Clearing her throat, the teacher almost dropped her mask of polite-ness, seeing the disgustingly casual and careless moves of the boy. "Well, Mr. Curtis, please state who you are and what it is you do."

"Okay!" Sitting up, he grinned once again, causing the girls to quietly giggle. "Like I already said, my name's Sodapop Curtis, Pony's older brother. Darry, our other older brother was suppose to be here too, but he couldn't make it, so I'm here. Anyways, I work at the gas station called the DX, which I'm sure most of you guys here know." He finished with a wink at the girls, making them squeal.

Coughing at this inappropriate behavior, the teacher forced a smile. "How nice. Why don't you tell us what you do at the gas station and why do you like it?"

"Well ma'am, as you may or may not know, at a gas station, not only do we pump your gas and wipe your windshields, we can also fix them!" Giving everyone a thumbs-up, all of the students laughed while the adults stood uncomfortably at the side. "A broken engine, flat tire, oil leakage, you know, all that stuff. Right Steve!"

"Yep."

"Anyways, what else?" Tapping his chin, he swayed back and forth on his stool, lost in thought and oblivious to the females' reactions. "Umm... I like working at the gas station because... umm... I get to work with my best friend and meet people... meet girls, I should be saying." Of course, once again, everybody bursts out laughing, including a couple of adults this time.

The homeroom teacher, however, was not amused. "Mr. Curtis, this kind of behavior will not be tolerated!"

Glancing at the older woman, Soda smiled. "But I didn't mention the last and very most important reason I have this job."

"If it's something, ridiculous..."

"Ponyboy is real smart." He cut in with a solemn tone. "So smart, he even skipped a grade. Our older brother Darry is smart too, but he lost his chance to go to college. I ain't good enough to do something like that. Ponyboy is the one and only Curtis who must absolutely leave this town and make something outta himself." Sighing, Soda stepped down from the stool, facing the class with a serious expression.

"Between Darry and I, excludin' the money to pay for things now, are saving up enough money in order to send our little brother to college. I work fer my brother. I work 'cause I wanna see him become somethin' that I coulda never accomplish."

"Soda..." The youngest Curtis started, staring at the blonde from his seat.

"I love the little guy. Even if I worked at a place that I hated, I would still do it for the sole sake of seein' him able to succeed. This is why I work. Thank you." Bowing for no apparent reason, Soda turns to walk off to the side with the other adults.

Everyone was silent, lost in thought.

"Mr. Curtis... I'm sorry." The teacher apologized, dabbing the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. "I didn't... I didn't realize... the situation."

"No need to apologize, ma'am. That's just my thing."

"No! It's not right for me to say-"

Unfortunately, the lady was cut off by a loud animal noise, followed by several screams and crashes from outside the room. If they were to continue listening, a deep, rough voice trying to calm the horse down and another quieter voice shouting at the first one, could be heard.

"Two-Bit..." Ponyboy slowly turned around, one eye twitching. "What's going on?"

Blinking, the older boy stared. "Why are ya askin' me? I was here the whole time so I dunno. All I 'member is ol'Dal sayin' something about talkin' about the rodeo stuff..." Trailing off, he looked at all of the greasers.

"Wait... ya gotta be joking..." Steve asked, eyes wide open. Grabbing the other boy by the front of the shirt, he shook him. "Tell me yer joking!"

Loud trots could be heard, seemingly getting closer and closer. Everyone gathered around the doorway, only to see a wild horse run by. Then a white-blonde haired man in a leather jacket. Then a shorter, jet-black haired boy. Along with several teachers. And male students. A clown. A couple doctors. And finally the rest.

"C'mon Pony, let's leave now." Using a tone that literally meant 'do it now', Soda grabbed his brother by the arm, dragging him out of there. "We can go do something fun before work."

"Wait a min-ACHOO!" Sniffing, the boy wiped his nose, looking up at his captor. "I... I think I'm gettin' sick..."

**Tuesday evening- 8:15 Pm- Curtis's household- kitchen**

"And then I guess once Dally finally caught the horse, him and Buck and some other guys came to help drag the animal outta of there. Apparently, the horse went everywhere so the whole school smelled real bad. That's why Pony don't gotta go to school tomorrow 'cause they gotta clean it up. At least, that's what Two-Bit said." Finishing up his tale, the blonde put the last piece of chicken in his mouth, watching for Darry's reaction.

"... really?"

Chewing hard, he swallowed the piece at once. "Yep, and I felt real bad fer Pony 'cause he caught my cold that I caught from Steve-o who caught it from someone else." Picking up his empty plate and setting it in the sink, the middle brother turned back around. "I'm gonna check on him to see if he wants to eat."

"Have fun." Once the blonde left the room, Darry sighed, slapping his forehead. "Forgive me Ponyboy. I failed you once again."

* * *

And that's it! My, that was a long one. Had to be done in several intervals with lots of long breaks, lol. Forgive me for my intolerance and lazy attitude. And please review! 


	5. Library

Hello fellow followers and brainwashed fools! Well... maybe not. Just so you know, I'm like, totally obsessed with All-American Rejects right now... but that really doesn't have a point or purpose here, huh?

Well, here is the fifth chapter to 'Avoiding'! Gosh, if I were Pony right now, I'd wanna kill myself or something by now. But no! Ponyboy has a stronger will than that!

Chapter dedicated to Nashumai for the chapter idea! Pretty name! Thank you!

Moving on!

* * *

_**Chapter Five- Library**_

**Wednesday afternoon- 12:15 PM- School**

After finally getting rid of that cold that he caught from Soda whom caught it from Steve who caught it from... somebody, Ponyboy was in school again. He was wondering if this was a good idea, for it seemed like he was getting a couple glares from behind... which wasn't too hard, considering he sits in the front row.

Coughing, he turned as if he were going to look at the clock in the back and unfortunately, just realized the number of Socs in the class. Gulping, unnoticeably, of course, the auburn-haired boy returned his attention to the front of the class.

He wondered what he did wrong... then again, in the Socs' eyes, Pony probably didn't have to do much.

Then the twitching came. Unnoticeably, of course.

About eight minutes before the bell was due to ring, Pony couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room like the hounds of hell were chasing him. In his mind though, they probably were, but that's a little different. The poor teacher was probably thinking he was sick or having one of those daily spasms, but that's not important.

Turning the corner quickly, he only had to take a couple steps before he, of course, ran into something. Cursing himself for lack of attention, which happens often when he's out of it or really nervous or just plain not paying attention, Pony pushed himself off of the guy, taking a peek at the face.

It was Two-Bit.

Resisting the urge to be surprised because he really shouldn't be surprised that Two-Bit took the time to cut class because... he's Two-Bit. Anyways, after Pony smacked himself, he grabbed his older buddy by the jacket sleeve.

"Two-Bit... I think I'm gonna get beat up." Pony stated, the obvious obviously, tugging on the older man relentlessly, causing Two-Bit to shake involuntarily. Grabbing Pony by the arm, he reached up to pat the younger Curtis on the head.

"Don't ya worry yer pretty little head, Pony. I, Two-Bit, will save ya." Letting out a loud burp, causing a girl that just happened to be passing by to give him a dirty look and him to give her a wink, Two-Bit started walking, dragging Pony with him. After a couple tugs, slaps and threats, the older boy let go of Pony to allow him to walk properly on his own.

**Wednesday afternoon- 1:38 PM- DX Station**

After filling up another car, a handsome blonde reached up to wipe off his forehead with a rag, causing many fangirls to squeal nearby.

Suddenly, Sodapop dropped everything in his hands and stripped off his shirt. Of course, the girls started screaming like banshees, making a couple old men to start yelling out their windows.

Then the most random act of all the random acts that day, Soda walked to his buddy Steve and hugged him from behind. This was the breaking point, for all of the girls passed out from extreme nosebleeds.

Steve paused in his work and turned his head. "What are ya doin' Soda?"

"Uhh... I really don't know." Letting go of the other boy, Soda picked up his shirt to put back on. "It was like I was bein'... controlled or somethin'."

The lean, curls-haired boy stared, blinking every so often. "Oh."

"GOOD MORNING DARLINGS!" A loud voice called out nearby... actually, like a foot away, causing the two boys to jump, Steve to bang his head against the hood of the car and Soda to step on an empty beer bottle and fall over. After they finished cursing and readjusting themselves, they both turned to make a double glare at... Ponyboy?

He shook his head and pointed next to him.

So they shifted their glares to the other boy present, making Two-Bit to glare back just because he felt like he was in the wrong (but he wasn't) and defend himself (since Ponyboy didn't want to).

Ten seconds later, Soda got over it and immediately pounced on his little brother... well, not literally, but just start talking him up a wall... well, not UP a wall, but rather just babble a bunch of nonsense that nobody really understands except Pony... that is, if he actually understands it or if he says he does only to make Soda happy.

Who knows with these guys?

After describing his weird day about a blimp crashing nearby, the phone blowing up and Dally running through with a piggybank, the blonde proceeded in telling his brother about his problem of stripping and hugging Steve.

Of course, Pony really did not want to hear any more and just comforted his brother by patting his hand and telling him that its not really his fault (because, though he didn't dare to say out loud, its always Steve's fault, one way or another).

On the side, Two-Bit and Steve were in a not-that-serious fistfights just involved some tackles and low insults that only a fellow greaser would dare to say.

So anyways, after speaking with Soda for another few minutes, Pony was finally able to leave safely. He waved goodbye and threw himself down the street to escape.

**Wednesday afternoon- 2:15 PM- Curtis's Household**

With his house coming into view, Pony sighed with relief. He could finally have a break. He could finally breathe safely. He could... sit and do nothing with nobody bothering him.

**Wednesday afternoon- 2:28 PM- Curtis's Household**

After sitting on the couch, with a can of Coca-Cola in one hand, he had a sudden realization that he just totally cut school. Smacking himself on the forehead, Pony sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall.

He never realized how boring doing nothing was.

Sighing again, he got up, tossing the can towards the trash can and completely missing, Pony grabbed a jacket and walked out the door.

**Wednesday afternoon- 2:52 PM- Town Library**

Looking at the small structure in front of him, Ponyboy nervously ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it out to make it look decent. Brushing off the invisible dirt on his jacket, the boy took a deep breath and opened the door.

And was immediately served a suspicious look.

He looked away quickly, making his way towards the bookshelves. Once he felt the burning glare was gone, Ponyboy started looking through the books.

**Wednesday afternoon- 3:04 PM- At some house that desperately needs roofed**

Darry, after setting down a bundle of roofing, shivered and quickly turned to look out into the neighborhood. He was getting a bad premonition.

**Wednesday afternoon- 3:27 PM- Library**

Seated at a table with a book in hand, Pony happily indulged himself in the story. It was an exciting story, full of excitement and whatnot, but I'm not going to describe because you might get too excited and decided to stop reading this non-exciting fanfiction.

So anyways, he was happy and excited, being completely mesmerized by the tale until he heard a loud thump on the table that he was seated at. Forcing himself to look away from the exciting text, he went to glare at his intruders until he realized that they were the Socs from this morning.

He also, at this very moment, decided to notice that the table he was seated at was in the far back corner where nobody would really bother to look unless they wanted to sit at a table in a far back corner.

And so Ponyboy prayed that somebody would.

"Hey grease, we need to talk. Now." And so blonde Soc #1 took a seat, directly in front of poor Ponyboy. Blonde Soc #2, Red-head Soc, Brunette Soc #1 and #2 also took a seat.

Ponyboy kept praying.

"Alright, remember that Career Day we had awhile back? And remember when one of your dumbass friends brought in a horse? And how it went crazy and shitted all over the place?" The Soc asked, leaning forward, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Ponyboy stared at him.

"Yeah, ya do. Well, normally we wouldn't give a damn about that, but, unfortunately for you, that horse shitted on our cars."

Ponyboy wondered what exactly Dally fed the horse to make him go the bathroom everywhere.

"So, since we can't find any other your pals, you're gonna have to take responsibility for this."

Ponyboy wondered if they're just picking on him because he's the youngest.

"And since you're a greaser boy and all, nobody's gonna come and help ya back here."

Ponyboy wondered why he was cursed to such a fate.

All of the boys stood up, making their way to surround the younger boy.

The leader Soc opened his mouth as if he were going to speak again, if it weren't for that foot slamming into his face. Some more feet and fists came through, knocking down all of the Socs like there was no tomorrow.

Pony wondered how they knew he was here.

Soda ran through, grabbing Pony around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. The others, namely Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny (who was really in the background), stood in fighting stance, waiting for the Soc boys to get up again.

Then the librarian, followed by the police, came into the scene.

And so the gang made its escape. Well, except for Dally, because he was a man and a real New York man does not run.

**Wednesday evening- 8:46 PM- Curtis's Household**

Shoving that darn last piece of chicken in his mouth, Soda finished explaining about his weird urge to hug Steve to Darry, he then went on to explain the library incident.

"So Steve and Two-Bit were kinda duking it out without really duking it out, and then Johnny comes by, saying that Ponyboy was heading towards the library. So the boss jerk made us leave early 'cause Two-Bit was causing a scene and scaring people. So we were walking home and then Dally bursted out of the bushes, sayin' how he wanted to beat up some Socs that were headin' to the library. Then, Johnny said that Pony was at the library and of course, I had to check on Pony, so we all went to the library and the lady at the desk was givin' us dirty looks. Then Johnny said Pony would probably be somewhere alone, so we went to the back of the library and found Pony surrounded by the same Socs Dally saw and Dal got all angry and stuff, and kicked one in the face. Of course, Steve and Two-Bit got all wound up and started attacking them. So I snuck through and grabbed Pony and then grabbed Johnny. Then the police came with that lady at the desk so we all ran for it except Dally who didn't want to run and just got arrested again. Anyways, we all ran out the door, except for Two-Bit who wanted to jump through the window and came back to the DX, where the boss told off that Steve and I had a vacation and weren't to come back for two weeks 'cause Two-Bit was all bloody and stuff from the window. So everyone went home.

Darry had his face in his hands, moaning about his failure in protecting Ponyboy.

And our star was in the bedroom, in the dark corner, mumbling to himself with a can of Coca-Cola in his one hand.

* * *

Wow, that was a really... dumb chapter. I apologize Nashumai, I dedicated a really stupid chapter to you. Please forgive me.

Well, please read and review. It'll make me want to write more (that is, if you want me to write more) and update faster! Also, leave some ideas!


	6. Dairy Queen

I found this chapter in my files, looked up the story to see when I last updated it, saw that it was in 2006 (August 10th, so just over 4 years ago) and decided, what the hell? So I finished it (probably rather poorly, I don't know) and posted it. I would like to state an apology for leaving the story hanging, but unlike the majority of my other stories (in which I really DID LEAVE HANGING! Seriously, I really am an ass for doing that.); this is more of a one-shot series. Basically, each chapter is a stand-alone and in that sense, it doesn't really have an ending.

Sort of.

With that said, here comes along a new chapter that really should have been put up a long time ago. This is dedicated to all my loyal and **extremely** patient readers/reviewers (*coughs*) for hanging around, waiting for my lazy ass to write something, as well to all new-found readers as well!

**P.S**. I made a horrible mistake of having Pony drinking Coca-Cola instead of Pepsi! So I had to go back and fix it. Forgive me, Ponboy.

* * *

_**Chapter Six- Dairy Queen**_

**Friday afternoon- 4:11 PM- Curtis's Household**

After tossing the last and final bottle of Pepsi Cola left in the house towards the trashcan and, of course, missing by a mile, Ponyboy sat back against the cushions, allowing the fizzy goodness swirl around his stomach from chugging the soda pop within three seconds, give or take.

Or something like that.

Anyways, he sat there, enjoying the feeling when his best buddy Johnny tip-toes in, thinking the younger boy passed out. From what, he didn't know and couldn't think of anything, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Ponyboy was passed out and Johnny was _not_ going to wake him up from his loud stomping or slamming of the screen doors or tripping over the rug or whatever the case may be.

Expect that Pony wasn't passed out.

"Hey Johnny." The brownish-redhead called out, lifting a hand, but unfortunately scaring the crap out of the older boy, causing him to let go of the screen door (which slammed), stumble over his feet (which resulted into stomping), and by not paying attention to where he was walking (which came to tripping over the rug). Pony, seemingly used to such antics, waited patiently for the other boy to remove his face from the floor and readjust himself, in which both of the boys acted as if the previous moment never happened.

"Hi Pony." The black-haired boy responded, though rather late, taking a seat on the couch next to, but not very close, to the younger one. "You look happy."

"I just chugged a Pepsi Cola in three seconds…. Or something like that."

Johnny made an 'o' shape with his lips, then nodded in understanding. And so the two of them sat there peacefully, enjoying the rare silence within the house.

Then it all ended abruptly.

"GUYS!" A loud, obnoxious, familiar voice called out, with its' owner slamming the screen door open, stomping in and tripping over the rug, falling to the floor. He got up quickly, brushing himself off, and then turned to give his full attention to the two boys on the couch. "Guys!"

"Two-Bit." Pony said, as Johnny flinched at the rambunctious behavior being shown in front of him. "Are you drunk?"

"No, but I'm fuckin' high on life!" Moving forward, he made his way to the couch, forcefully taking a seat between the two boys so he could put his arms around both their shoulders for whatever reason he wanted. "So guys, guess what?"

"What's up, Two-Bit?" Pony asked, knowing that the other boy would be a bit too distracted by the arm crushing his face.

"Diary Queen."

The youngest boy paused in his administration of removing the suspiciously-smelling arm from his neck, cocking an eyebrow. "The ice cream place?"

"Yeah."

"What of it?"

"It's open."

"It's been open since it was built last year."

"Yeah, but it's open now."

"…. So?"

"So we're gonna go get some fuckin' ice cream."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

Stillness filtered the air as the two youngest of the three boys allowed this piece of information sink in and figure out the rationality of it.

In which, they couldn't.

Ponyboy licked his lips, frowning. "Two-Bit, I just chugged a Pepsi-Cola in three seconds. I'm not really hungry for ice cream right now."

The older man sighed, patting the brownish redhead on the shoulder. "Pony, ya gotta understand. It's Dairy Queen. It's open. And they have _good_ ice cream. This isn't a matter that we will sit here and argue about."

"And I think you need to sit and chill before making any random decisions that could possibly cost our lives." Pony shot back, glaring at the man suspiciously.

**Friday afternoon- 4:45 PM- DX Station**

"Steve!" The blonde of the two boys whined, tugging on the other one's shirt tail to get his attention.

The purposely-swirled haired boy turned his head slightly, giving his friend a skeptical glance. "What is it, Soda?"

The blonde was looking a bit too happy, literally bouncing on his heels. "I just realized that we're on a two week break, remember?"

Steve blinked, looking at the wrench in his grasp. "Oh yeah." So he dropped the tool and the two of them walked away from the station like they were never there to begin with.

"Steve!" Again, the whine resumed along with the tugging.

"What now, Soda?"

A crazy grin appeared in front of him along with mischievous-looking brown eyes. "Let's get some ice cream at Dairy Queen!"

He stared at his friend warily, wondering if there was actually some sort of idea going on in his head or if he was just hyper today. "… why?"

"I have a hunch that we should go over there."

"… why?"

"I don't know and don't care, so let's go!" Grabbing hold of Steve by the arm, the blonde charged down the streets, making his way towards the ice cream plaza.

**Friday afternoon- 4:49 PM- Street in which Dairy Queen resides on**

Chilling screams, terrorized cries and hysterical laughter was heard as a full-speed moving car skidded down the pavement, swerving sharply left and right, until it swung treacherously into the Dairy Queen parking lot, crashing through the surrounding fence. It jolted into a stop, pieces of painted wood dragging alongside, in between two marked spaces, and a couple of thumps from within to be heard seconds afterward.

A door swung open, snapping off the hinges and falling to the ground with a deafening crash onto the concrete, as an older boy with long sideburns stepped out confidently and miraculously without a scratch. Picking up the fallen door, he slammed it back onto the car, and then took a step back, knocking against the backseat window.

"We're here!" He gleefully called out, with a slight maniacal grin on his face. "So stop fooling around back there and get out!"

Once the door was opened, an empty beer bottle (made of glass) flew out from the inside, smashing into the older boy's face as a response while two smaller boys stepped out. Pony, with a furious look in his eyes, was doing everything possible to prevent himself from lunging onto the fallen man out of rage. "Two-Bit! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!"

"Ponyboy!" A shocked voice called out from not far, causing the angry child to spin around to attack the intruder until he recognized his blonde-headed brother through his hazy, redden vision. "Such language, you should be ashamed!" Tapping his younger brother on the nose, Soda made a 'tsking' sound. "If I didn't see that you had a somewhat decent reason to be using such profane words, I would report this to Darry."

"Soda, stop talking like you know what you're saying." Steve butted in, randomly shooting the youngest greaser a glare for the hell of it. Then he walked over to the still-fallen older boy, giving him a swift kick in the legs. "You, get up."

Two-Bit sat up slowly, groaning as he placed his hands dramatically on a supposed wounded spot on his forehead. "Oooh, the pain. I cannot properly express in words the ache I am feeling at this moment, for it is too great." Then he fell over once more.

Steve snorted. "Right." Then he turned to greet his fellow black-haired friend whom was standing rather nervously off to the side, if it weren't for an airborne attack that knocked him to the ground.

"Johnny!" Dallas called out, who seemingly fell from the sky at that very moment with his white-blond hair astray, placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "I heard you screaming. Are you okay?"

The tanned boy made a couple gasps to regain his composure out of sudden fear, and then quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, Dally, I'm okay."

"Pony, let's get some ice cream!" Soda merrily exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his reluctant younger brother's shoulders, dragging him within the doors of the eatery. Dally noticed this and then glanced at the large sign above the doors, as if he didn't realize where he was. With a curt nod to himself, he grabbed Johnny by the arm, following suite.

Steve got up, grumbling about 'New York bastards' or something along the lines of that, and limped his way to the doors, leaving the one who started this whole mess alone on the concrete ground. That was, until another figure came by, nudging the man in the side.

"Two-Bit, what are ya doing on the ground here?" A deep, masculine voice questioned, causing the 'wounded' one to look up, only to see the eldest Curtis standing authoritatively above him.

"Ah Superman, you have come to rescue me. Does that mean Lois has left you for good?" Two-Bit said good-naturedly, standing up and brushing off the lingering dirt from his clothes.

Darry blinked, and then sighed. With one hand, he pushed the other man, causing him to fall back on the ground once more. With a nod, he and his work companions made their way into Dairy Queen, leaving Two-Bit behind like the others did.

He laid there, staring at the wispy clouds floating by above in the bright, blue sky, until the sound of a Mustang came around, instigating the boy to sit up quickly. He watched as the car pulled in, parking on the opposite side of the lot from his position and a couple of Soc boys stepped out.

Two-Bit smirked as he watched them walk towards the eatery. "This should be fun."

**Friday afternoon- 5:18 PM- Inside Dairy Queen**

"Darry!" Soda yelped, catching both the youngest and oldest Curtis brothers' attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" Darry looked over, spotting Soda keeping Pony in his clutches. He smiled at the appearance of the overly-protective brother hovering over the younger one and made his way over. "A couple of guys from work suggested we take a break and get some ice cream. Seems like you guys had the same thing in mind."

"Some of us." Pony muttered under his breath, glaring at the linoleum floor.

Darry raised an eyebrow, looking at Soda skeptically.

"Uh… Pony said Two-Bit dragged him and Johnny here." The blonde replied, patting the younger one on the shoulder. "So he's a bit moody."

A gasp was heard from behind, with the elder Curtis duo turning around to look, only to gasp in unison.

"Socs." Dally spat with disgust, when the enemies walked in, stepping closer to Johnny, who in turn, paled at the sight.

The one in the front, with the short, stylish blonde hair, glanced over, spotting the greasers in line. His eyes scanned the group cautiously until he reached the youngest member, twitching slightly. He nudged the brunette next to him, dipping his head sideways to indicate the direction. That boy followed the angle, eyes widening when he recognized Ponyboy.

Pony, in turn, was getting an uneasy feeling, keeping his attention towards the front. Or perhaps it was the tightening grip of Soda's hands on his shoulders that was preventing him from moving. Whatever it was, he sensed a bad outcome to this trip. He wanted to turn around and see what the big deal was, but both of his brothers were now blocked his view from anything. Curse his short height. That left only one thing.

Distraction.

"Soda, I dunno what to get." He whined childishly, stamping his feet a bit.

Soda, always taking any and every chance of being the perfect and willing older brother, immediately pushed Pony closer to the front to see better. "There's lots of yummy flavors to pick from, Pony. We got vanilla… chocolate… strawberry… ooh, Rocky Road… or you could get a milkshake… or a sundae… or a waffle cone… man, I dunno what I want either!"

"Help me pick!" The young boy tugged onto the blonde's shirttail, keeping his full attention.

Darry couldn't help but stare, with Ponyboy acting so strangely out-of-character, it was hard not to look away from the sight. Then he blinked with realization. With Soda moved closer to the front, there was a gap in his original spot in which Pony momentarily looked away from the menu to look back and spot the Socs. The older man smirked, being momentarily proud of Pony's quick thinking skills and proficient acting abilities.

Then he realized that Pony just saw the Socs.

(Ed.: I just want to say that this is where I picked up after god knows how long so anything following this that might sound terrible or really not that funny, I greatly apologize.)

After a few moments of staring, recognizing, sighing, and just overall realizing that in about ten minutes, somebody is going to get hurt and something will be destroyed, Ponyboy just shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the front.

His handsome, yet often times oblivious, blonde-haired brother was still mulling over the choices out loud. Luckily for him, the cashier was a young teenage girl who had nothing but absolute adoration in her eyes for this dashing young man in front of her.

Darry went to take a step forward, although he was greatly unsure of what to do. Should he attack? Say something? Act like he doesn't know anybody and leave? Crack a joke? Fart? Heaving a deep breath, he motioned for his work friends into a line formation and waited patiently.

The redhead kid tugged on his brother's shirt once again. "Soda, I'm ready. There are a lot of people behind us."

"Okie dokie, Pony. Um, hi." He smiled, taking note of the cashier's gender, and leaned forward closer. "Alright pretty miss, I would like a double scoop of vanilla and strawberry in a waffle cone and my little bro would like…"

"A double chocolate waffle cone."

"Yeah, that." He bent his head down some, with his eyes looking upward and gnawed slightly on his bottom lip. "Do you… think, maybe, you could… you know, throw a little extra ice cream in there for us?" Throwing in a wink for good measure, his smile turned into a full-blown smirk as the girl gushed and turned around to demand extra.

"Soda, you're evil." Steve piped in, standing right behind the Curtis duo.

"Hmm, all I hear from that is _jea-lou-sy_."

"Bitch."

Dally grunted from behind Steve, rolling his eyes at the situation. He still had a grip on Johnny's arm, in which he dragged the poor boy to stand in front of him. The white blond-haired man took a quick glance back, his finger aching to form a fist and… well, just attack every single one of them.

And then some.

After everyone got their orders and made their way to a section that Two-Bit was sitting at with no ice cream in hand.

"Two-Bit…" Ponyboy took this chance to throw in an evil glare, which, unfortunately, to anybody older than him, it just looked pitifully cute. "You dragged us here because you wanted ice cream. So where is your ice cream?"

"Pony." The older boy leaned back, hands folded against the back of his head and elbows sticking out, much to Dally's displeasure (everyone fought for seats and Dally just has bad luck with seating arrangements, no matter what the situation calls for), "Pony, Pony, Pony. You see, sometimes it's not about the product or the service or the people. Sometimes it's about the location. Sometimes…I just like to sit back and enjoy what's around me."

"Or, sometimes, _maybe_, you're just hoping that somebody will offer to get you something because you're too lazy to do it yourself. Because you're too drunk to actually go up there and order it yourself. Because you'll probably just throw up everywhere. Because that's what you do. Every day."

Ponyboy pointed at the older one with his ice cream cone like a wand, shaking it with every exclamation.

"You! Get drunk! And make a mess of yourself somewhere! And throw up all over the place! Every day!"

Wiping his face with one hand and then licking it, Two-Bit leaned back again. "I plead the fifth."

"You don't even know what that means!"

"I still plead it."

Huffing, the youngest member of the group stood up, catching everyone's attention. "Relax… I'm getting napkins."

"Pony, grab a pile." Darry called out from his table. "You got it smeared all over your face."

"SHUT UP!" His face flushed a bright red, raising a hand to wipe it off, only to result in more stickiness being spread. Spinning around, the poor boy stomped his way to the front towards the counter.

It should be clear that nothing really goes right for him anyways.

"Stupid brothers and stupid Two-Bit." He muttered to himself, grabbing a bunch of napkins. Since he only had one hand free, with his partially-eaten ice cream in the other (the cashier really did give them extra because this is just an obnoxious amount of ice cream), he just sort of smashed the bundles of tissue papers against his face, rubbing furiously. Throwing those used pieces away, he went to reach for some more. "Everything is so stupid. I didn't even want extra ice cream."

"What did you say, grease?"

He really did not just hear that line again.

"Thinking of getting cocky in Dairy Queen?"

What the hell?

Who even gets cocky in an ice cream parlor?

Why would you?

These repetitive taunts no longer make sense and Ponyboy is starting to wonder if maybe somebody out there is out to get him. Maybe that somebody has a stash of Soc androids that all utter the same lines and their sole purpose in life is to relentlessly torment an innocent young boy who just wants to read, drink Coca-Cola, and watch the sunset.

He turned slowly, coming face-to-face with actually the same Soc he saw in the library. The same Soc that apparently owns a car covered in shit, courtesy of Dally's horse. Probably the same Soc from the play and at the track meet, but god, who really wants to keep a record of this?

Ponyboy apparently made a face that was a mix of disgust, exhaustion and 'are you fucking kidding me', which may or may not be possible, but really, he can do anything. The point is… whatever face he was making, that Soc already had a fist raised in retaliation.

That blonde-haired nameless Soc who always gets his ass handed to him.

A fist that belonged to neither of them, slammed right into the preppy's right cheek, spit and blood flying out of his mouth. Ponyboy might have heard some cracking and may have seen a tooth or two escaped as well. The blonde head slammed against the wall from the force, evidently rendering him into unconsciousness, as his limp body slid to the floor.

Just because he never gets to have his shining moments in a fight, Pony triumphantly threw his ice cream cone on the Soc's fallen head. Then he turned to thank his savior.

Only to blink.

"Johnny?"

The timid, dark-haired boy was staring at his own fist, while the other members stood behind him in shock. "Um… I saved you, Ponyboy." He smiled, a little hesitantly.

"Holy crap…" Two-Bit exclaimed, "That was fuckin' awesome!"

This grand moment was, regrettably ruined by a furious war cry, as everyone in the parlor turned towards the second raging Soc. He was poised, standing on a table, with trays in hand (as weapons? Can you use plastic trays as weapons?).

It really only took a few seconds for the whole place to be thrown in a chaotic battleground, as the workers screamed, Dally laughed hysterically, fists were being thrown and blood was being splattered.

**Friday night- 7:21 PM- Curtis' household- Front porch**

"Did you see that guy fall off the table?"

"Chyeah! And then his friend slipped on all the ice cream Two-Bit got from the back and threw at everyone."

"I think my favorite was when the couple in the back starting freaking out and then Dally threw a giant storage case of sprinkles at them."

"Man, can you imagine how much money we would've had to pay for damages? We would work until we died and still owed them another half."

"That's because Darry knows how to think fast."

"Dally got arrested again, huh?"

"Well, it didn't help when Soda and Steve started breaking the chairs and pitching the pieces at all the Socs."

"Was there a fire in the back too?"

"Yeah, that was me, sorry."

"Remember when Darry picked up the one guy and threw him against the ice cream machine? And it totally broke in half with all the stuff inside squirting out everywhere."

"Haha, that was classic!"

He was nursing another can of Coca-Cola, sighing and heaving at his frustration and his weariness. How much longer will he have to deal with this? It's not even about embarrassing him. It's becoming a criminal act!

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, only to belong to his dear friend Johnny. Pony smiled, clapping his free hand on top of his. "Well… you were pretty cool back there."

The small boy swallowed. "I don't even know how it happened. My mind just kind of went blank."

"Your inner Dally?"

"Maybe." Johnny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think it's a bad thing?"

"… Nah."

Oh, if only Ponyboy realized what a monster he was allowing loose in the neighborhood.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. I read over it a million times to make sure that it made sense and that it was hopefully funny enough. Remember, it's been a long time. My idea of 'funny' has probably changed and my (lack of) writing style has altered. But really, I hope you all enjoyed it.

That being said, this is the last chapter. I don't plan on continue this any further. Maybe one day down the line, I'll be struck with an idea but in all seriousness, this chapter only came about because the majority of it was previously written from some time before and I didn't want to leave it to rot. So I hoped you enjoyed it.

As for my other stories… I'm just going to say 'no comments'. I really don't know and I honestly can't make any promises right now whether I will start up again and finish. And for that, I truly apologize. Thanks for reading!


End file.
